blasphemousfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother of Mothers
The Mother of Mothers is a grand yet mysterious church, only accessible to those of high rank within the church. It is the bastion of faith in Cvstodia, an atonement to the people's dedication to the Father. The Church's holy word is absolute, for it is a messenger of the High Wills. An imposing and sacred door of bronze separates the church from the rest of the land. In order for it to open and gain access to what lies beyond, the Three Humiliations must be carried out. In other words, the bosses Ten Piedad, Tres Angustias, and Our Lady of the Charred Visage must be defeated. Once these tasks are completed, the area can be accessed via the Patio of the Silent Steps. It is also connected to Library of the Negated Words and Archcathedral Rooftops. The NPCs Cleofas and Socorro can be found in a room up two levels and to the right from the Prie Dieu altar in Knot of the Three Words. Cleofas is the man wearing a red robe and Socorro is the woman being endlessly beaten. Speaking with Cleofas triggers the Quest: Rebirth. Additionally, the Penitent One can choose to either give offerings to or kill Socorro, though these events will affect the Rebirth Quest. Viridiana can also be found before the boss fight, and will offer her assistance. If the dialogue of Redento was exhausted on the Patio of the Silent Steps, he can be found in the room with the bent statue, crying. He tells the Penitent One that this is a statue of the First Pilgrim of the Barefoot Rule, and this is the spot where he took his last steps. If the rosary beads Little Toe Made of Limestone, Fourth Toe Made of Limestone, and Big Toe Made of Limestone are equipped, the statue will shake and then move to the right to reveal a hole in the wall. Inside this hole is a secret cave where the Nail Uprooted from Dirt relic can be found in a glass coffin. Throughout the area, there are many censers that sway back and forth that cause contact damage if hit. In one large, dark room, a giant censer flies across the room periodically and damages both the''' Penitent One''' and enemies should it knock into them. There are several ladders that can be accessed via levers and many small platforms to jump between. The boss of this area is Melquíades, the Exhumed Archbishop. 02.jpg |Image2=Screenshot 03.jpg |Image3=Screenshot 04.jpg |Image4=Screenshot 05.jpg|Image5 = Map .jpg}} Trivia * The design of this area is heavily inspired by the Cathedral of Seville, considered a part of World Heritage. * The Cathedral of Santiago seems to have been aswell a big inspiration for this area. ** The Cathedral has one of the biggest censers in the world "el Botafumeiro" whos design seems to have inspired the one we can see in the Mother of Mothers. ** Every year, Santiago is the final destination for thousands of pilgrims that come to visit Santiago place of rest, Just like Redento wants to visit the statue of the first pilgrim in the Mother of Mothers.